


Alone

by rabidkittens



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidkittens/pseuds/rabidkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think they will be back soon? I miss them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Hello. I’m Baby. Not a literal baby, I mean, I hope not. I’ve been under the impression that I was an Impala for quite a while now. So I think that Baby is just what Dean calls me. Dean is my friend. Almost like a brother. But he already has one of those. A big one. Named Sam. I used to hear a lot about Sam. When Dad and Dean would drive around. And then for a while, it was just Dean, and I didn’t hear anything except for his music. Then It was Dean and Sam together. Those were the best times. Then it was just Sam. Being alone with Sam was different than with Dean. 

Sam was quieter. He didn’t listen to loud music like Dean. I think Sam was angry though. He would slam the doors. He would curse and yell sometimes. At people. About people. But never near me. Then for a while it was just Dean. But Dean was much angrier. He did more than slam the doors. He would scream. And cry. But only in front of me. The Impala. Sam eventually came back. And a new man, one with a trench coat and tie. He was always very kind to me. I think it was because he liked Dean. I haven’t seen him in a while. I haven’t seen Dean or Sam in a while either. I’ve been waiting though. Waiting here in this field where they left me, before the hunt. The new man, with the trench coat, he still shows up, though. He cries sometimes. Once he fell asleep on the seats. And I hear the mothers tell children to stay away. But I wish they wouldn't. I just want people again.


End file.
